No me esperaba ese movimiento
by CassandraLys
Summary: [OoC] Viñeta que participa en la semana KorrAsami Septiembre 2017/ Día 3: Entrenamiento/ La reorganización de Republic City consume los nervios de Korra. Una solución sería entrenar. Pero... ¿quién tiene tiempo para ayudarle? [El crédito de la imagen no es mío]


**N/A:**

1\. Los personajes de La Leyenda de Korra le pertenecen a Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. No así esta historia que es de mi autoría.

2\. Si bien se centrará en Asami y Korra no pretende ser una continuación de la historia.

3\. Las personalidades pueden verse cambiadas un poco lo mismo que algunas situaciones (ya que aún no he podido comprar el spin of último, dado que no ha sido traído todavía a mi país), no así los rasgos físicos.

4\. Si ven esta historia fuera de mi cuenta de FF, o tumblr o facebook por favor comuniquemelo, digamos No al plagio y apostemos siempre al original.

5\. Cualquier sugerencia y/o crítica me la pueden hacer llegar por medio de un PM o un review.

6\. Este escrito participa de la semana KorrAsami Septiembre 2017. Siendo que este relato se corresponde con el día tres: Entrenamiento.

* * *

 **No me esperaba ese movimiento:**

Con todos los problemas que había ocasionado la batalla con Kuvira, el plan de reorganización se nos presentaba arduo. Ya llevábamos tres semanas de trabajo intenso y comenzaba a estresarme.

Había tenido, junto a Asami, unas vacaciones estupendas en el mundo espiritual pero ahora volvía a ser «el avatar» con todas sus responsabilidades. Así que cuando lograba un momento de tranquilidad, lo ocupaba en entrenar para quitarme un poco la tensión que traía conmigo.

Generalmente entrenaba con Tenzin o con Lin. Pero últimamente el primero junto a su familia estaba ocupado enseñando a los nuevos nómades del aire. Y Lin se encontraba a cargo de reorganizar la policía junto a su hermana Su, y Kya.

Me decanté entonces por buscar a Opal, sin embargo la encontré en brazos de Bolín quien traía una cesta como para hacer un picnic. Por lo que pasé a su lado saludándolos y omití el pedido que iba a hacerle a ella, para no arruinarles el momento.

Al salir de aquel corredor quedé sin saber bien que hacer. No se me ocurría a quien recurrir para entrenar un poco.

Y Mako ya no era una opción, dado que la relación se había tornado algo rara ahora que sabía que salía con Asami Sato.

—¡Hey Korra!, ¿me estas escuchando? —escuchó venir justamente de la voz de Asami.

—¡¿Eh?! —exclamé saliendo de mi ensimismamiento.

—¿Qué si oíste cuanto te llamaba? —Miró a mis ojos los cuales estaban desconcertados—: Aunque es evidente que la respuesta es no.

—Lo siento, Sami —Me disculpé inmediatamente—: Mi cabeza estaba en otro lado.

—Ya veo —Acarició mis brazos en un intento de relajarme un poco—: Dime ¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte, Korra?.

—No sé —Desvié la mirada para escapar de su escrutinio—; sólo quería entrenar un poco pero nadie parece tener tiempo libre.

—Yo lo tengo —expresó de pronto—: Sí lo deseas puedo ayudarte.

Era una linda propuesta, entrenar juntas, pasar un tiempo sin preocupaciones ni gente alrededor. Empero temía no controlar mi fuerza a causa del estrés y terminar lastimándola.

—Mira hagámoslo como un juego —sugirió al percatarse de mi vacilación—; a cada toque nos iremos sacando una prenda.

—¡¿Qué?! —pregunté casi en un grito.

—Sí, como lo oyes —afirmó serenamente y continuó explicando—: Los golpes que conectemos no deben ser muy bruscos pero si hacerse sentir para contar como punto.

—Y… ¿en serio nos quitaremos la ropa? —inquirí entre asustada y curiosa.

—Sí, la que quedé comprometida a quitarse su ropa interior pierde —explicó con una sonrisa pícara que subió unos grados mi temperatura corporal.

No recuerdo haber dicho que «sí» con palabras, pero la seguí hasta el salón de entrenamiento.

Luego de ponernos alguna que otra protección, comenzó la sesión de karate. Logré en un primer momento acertar una combinación de golpes y Asami debió quitarse la protección y la chaqueta.

No obstante al rato una similar combinación de su parte hizo que yo perdiera mi faja de piel y la protección.

Acerté después con una patada voladora, no muy fuerte, y la dejé sin camiseta. Aunque inmediatamente un barrido suyo me dejó, a mí, sin la misma prenda.

Asimismo, luego de un rato de ir esquivando golpes, un puño que conecté con el de ella determinó un empate que nos obligó a desprendernos de nuestros pantalones.

Al vernos en aquella situación no pude evitar sonrojarme, mas no perdí de vista el objetivo de ganarle a Asami y evitar quedarme sin más ropa.

Sin más dilación decidí conectar un derechazo a su pecho y creí haberlo logrado. Sin embargo, en el último segundo, Asami se agachó tomando mi brazo para hacerme una llave de judo que me dejó en el suelo con ella ahorcajadas sobre mí.

—¡Wow!, eso no me lo esperaba —dije sorprendida—: Ni siquiera sabía que podías hacer eso.

—Hay mucho de mí que aún no conoces, cariño —aventuró a decir con un tono tan sensual que tuve que tragar saliva.

—Espera Sami, el juego ya terminó —imploré al ver cierta determinación en sus ojos que comenzaba a inquietarme—: ¿Acaso piensas seguir?.

—Oh, sí cariño —aseveró Asami colando sus manos por mi top deportivo—: Pero este entrenamiento especial —susurró cerca de mi oído, mordiendo suavemente mi lóbulo al finalizar—;lo continuaremos en otro sitio.


End file.
